Journey to love
by KageMori
Summary: Selena is a witch,Dracula a vampire.an accident binds the two together with no way out of their forced bond they must learn to live with each other and deal with all the problems that said bond throws their way.DISCONTINUED
1. First Meeting

**Summary: Selena is a witch. Dracula is a vampire. While working on an experimental potion one day selena accidentally binds herself to Dracula. With the bond being irreversible, the two must learn how to get along with each other and learn to live with one another. The journey to eternal happiness is a long and dangerous road but the two soon learn that the rewards at the end of the road will be well worth the pain and suffering they must go through to get there.**

**I would first like to start off by saying that this is a rather old story of mine. And like 'silent beauty' and 'welcome to spira' i do not know if i will continue it past the chapters i have already written out. This story unlike the previous two has many chapters already written out so i guess i will have plenty of time to decide wether or not i will continue to work on it. The decsion also lays with the readers. if i get enough reviews asking me to continue the story i will work on. If not then at the end of the last chapter written out i will not continue with the story anymore. so if you do enjoy reading please remember to review and let me know.**

* * *

**-Chapter 1-**

"You know selena I really don't think you should be doing that," said a person with shoulder length silver hair. "Oh, poppycock, what's the worse that can happen? And besides no pain, no gain." a girl with waist length black wavy hair replied. "Oh I could think of a few things that can go wrong. Namely the cauldron blowing us all sky high;" Selena snorted and rolled her sapphire blue eyes. "Oh please Rei. You would heal. A little fire is not going to hurt you. If you're not going to help, why did you even bother coming over?"

Selena looked back down at the boiling contents of her cauldron. She had been working on this experiment for nearly three years and finally felt she was close to completing it. Her eyes lit up at the thought of her experiment successfully completed. She stirred the contents of the cauldron. "Rei hand me the bottle of vampires' blood." Rei picked up the bottle with a suspicious look in his green eyes. "You sure this is a good idea?" he asked for what must have been the hundredth time. "Of course it is! Now for the hundredth time quit worrying!" She picked up a knife and started cutting up some roots when she accidentally cut her finger. "Ouch!" she said putting the wound to her lips and gently sucking on it to sooth the pain.

She grabbed the roots and angrily tossed them into the pot, not even thinking twice about the fact that her blood had been on some of the plants she threw into the pot. She grabbed the vial of blood from Rei and uncorked it. A few drops of blood spilled down the side of the vile and mixed with the cut on her finger. Again, she paid not mind and spared it not a second thought. She was just about to pour the vile into the mixture when Rei's voice stopped her. "So whose blood is this anyhow?" "I don't know" she replied with a shrug. Rei looked at her incredulously "you mean you bought the vampire blood off that freaking gypsy and you don't even know whose it is?" "It doesn't matter so long as it came from a powerful vampire." "Hey! What if it's Dracula's blood?" Rei asked laughingly. Selena rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Dracula doesn't really exist. As a vampire I think you'd know that." Rei pouted, "of course I do! I was only joking!"

Shaking her head, she poured the blood into the pot and began to stir the contents once more. The liquid began to boil violently and spill over. A look of shock and fear shown on her face as she backed away from the pot, "oh no" they both yelled. Selena brought her arms up to shield her face as the cauldron exploded the scalding hot liquid landing all over her. She cried out in pain as the liquid began to burn her. "Son of a fucking bitch!"

***~*Dracula's castle at the same time*~***

Dracula was sitting in his castle writing in his journal. He shut it then locked it to make sure no one would be able to read it. He sighed in a depressed manner. Many people believed that Dracula was incapable of feeling emotion. According to the legend concerning him about his becoming a vampire, it was said that he made a deal with the devil and when he took his soul he could no longer feel emotion, or hear music, or anything of the like. However, the legend was wrong. For starters, he made a deal with death, not the devil. He still had his soul and he could still feel emotion.

The problem was that in the four hundred years or so that he would be 'alive' he grew tired and weary of the same old thing. He held no real love or attachment for his brides. He is not sure he ever did. He just created them to fill the void of emptiness that came from living for several centuries alone. However, he was tired and weary of them now as well. They were nothing but puppets that followed his every whim because he created him. They never fought with him, never disagreed with him, or anything and he grew bored of it. He had been around for hundreds of years and nothing held his interest any longer. Not even the thought of hunting for his next meal held any appeal to him.

One could only live for so many years before life looses all meaning and interest. A servant walked in nervously. "Master?" "Yes?" "Master Are you alright?" He glared at the frightened girl. "It's none of your concern," he growled. The servant bowed "forgive me master. Its just were all concerned about you. We have all seen how depressed you been the past few decades. Longer even." He slammed his hand on the table causing the servant to flinch. He stood up and the servant backed away fearfully. "You'll mind your own business and not concern yourself with mine." She bowed low "yes master."

"Im going out to hunt" he growled and then transformed and flew off. He reached the village below Frankenstein's castle to look for any stray villagers out after dark. He noticed a lone traveler and snuck up behind him. He then grabbed him and drained him within seconds. The blood seemed tasteless and he tossed the corpse aside in anger. "Not even feeding satisfies me any longer. Rather than go back to the castle he decided to take a walk in the woods and maybe take his frustrations out on some innocent creatures.

On his way to the woods he passed by many of the village houses with contempt and envy at what he could not have. Love and companionship. He had fallen in love once a very long time ago when he was still human but mankind's treachery had taken his love away. Causing her to leap from the window of her bedroom and fall to her death in the river below. He inwardly winced at the memory but his face showed no emotion. His icy blue eyes however became cold and hard with anger and hatred. He wandered into the forest and came upon a clearing when a male voice broke through his musings.

"_So whose blood is this?"_

He snapped his head in the direction of the voice. He saw what looked like a floating window type of opening hanging in midair. He saw a man and woman in what appeared to be a kitchen but he seemed different from what he was use to. More advanced maybe. The man was on one side of the counter and the woman on the other and she appeared to be cooking something and holding a painfully familiar vile in her hands. The vile he knew contained the blood taken from him a mere fifty years ago.

"_I don't know" she replied with a shrug. Rei looked at her incredulously "you mean you bought the vampire blood off that freaking gypsy and you don't even know whose it is?"_

Dracula 'hmphed' silently agreeing with the man.

"_It doesn't matter so long as it came from a powerful vampire." "Hey! What if it's Dracula's blood?" Rei asked laughingly._

Dracula barely resisted rolling his eyes and then decided to pay more attention to the girl. She was beautiful and seemed to be smart as well if not somewhat careless. He then noticed when she opened the bottle that their blood mixed even though she seemed to pay it no mind. He knew the significance of what could happen if their blood mixed. "This will not end well," he whispered.

_Selena rolled her eyes. "Oh please, Dracula doesn't really exist. As a vampire I think you'd know that." Rei pouted, "of course I do! I was only joking!"_

_Shaking her head, she poured the blood into the pot and began to stir the contents once more. The liquid began to boil violently and spill over. A look of shock and fear shown on her face as she backed away from the pot. _

He noticed the horrified expression on her face and then the explosion.

_Selena brought her arms up to shield her face as the cauldron exploded the scalding hot liquid landing all over her. She cried out in pain as the liquid began to burn her. "Son of a fucking bitch!"_

The girl brought her arms down from her face clearly in pain and looked in his direction. She looked shocked when she saw him. "I don't believe it," she whispered then the window snapped shut. Dracula took a few moments to think about the things he saw and what had happened. Sensing that the sun was about to rise he transformed and flew back to his castle. The last thought he had before falling asleep was that things were going to change and get interesting at last. However, weather or not that was a bad thing remained to be seen.

* * *

**please remember to review!**

**~KageMori**


	2. Midnight meeting

_-LAST TIME-_  
_The last thought he had before falling asleep was that things were going to change and get interesting at last. However, weather or not that was a bad thing remained to be seen._

**Chapter 2:**

Selena stared at the place the dimensional window once was. She was in a state of shock and she had the sinking feeling that the window appeared because of her ruined experiment. Rei came around the counter and grabbed her shoulders. "Selena? Selena? Are you all right? Selena!" He shook her shoulders and she blinked and looked at him as though just now seeing that he was there. She shook her head and looked at herself covered in slime. "Im fine, I just desperately need a shower." Rei nodded and helped her stand. "You go clean up and I'll take care of this mess for you." "Thanks" Selena pulled away and began to walk up the stairs and to the bathroom.

Locking the bathroom door, she began to strip off her now ruined clothes and threw them into the trash bin. Turning her attention to the tub, she turned on the shower and began to adjust the temperature until it was comfortable. Stepping in she started the shower and began to wash. Her skin was red and raw from where the slime made contact with her skin but luckily, the burns were not serious enough to leave scars. Sighing her mind drifted back to the window and the potion. _'What went wrong?'_ Suddenly a stinging came from her hand and she hissed and pulled it away from the rag. She looked at the cut on her finger that's when it clicked in her mind what happened. _'Oh no. no no no no'_ she kept chanting the word 'no' as though it would somehow keep the truth from being real.

Jumping out of the tub, she wrapped the towel around her and screamed. "Rei!"

* * *

Rei was down stairs cleaning up the exploded potion. Using magic along with his vampire speed made cleaning up more than easy and was nearly finished when he saw Selena's journal had fallen to the floor. He picked it up and began flipping through it. The journal was full of spells and potions that she had created. Most of them were both powerful and dangerous especially if preformed wrong. He also noticed that there were notes and memos on some of the pages where Selena had taken potions or spells others had created and modified them in some way to make them different or better than they originally had been and make them her own. He flipped to the last page to try to find the potion she had been working on earlier.

"An immortality potion." He murmured when he found the page and read over it. He read the list of ingredients and instructions trying to find out the effects of the potion. He found out that the vampire blood was the key to everything. That when done correctly the drinker would become immortal while maintaining their humanity. He continued to read over the page when he saw a footnote at the bottom:

_**NOTE: DOT NOT ALLOW YOUR BLOOD TO MIX WITH POTION. BE ESPECIALLY CAREFUL TO PREVENT YOUR BLOOD FROM MIXING WITH THE VAMPIRE BLOOD AFTER ADDING IT TO THE MIXTURE.**_

He then remembered the cut on her finger and that some of the blood and still been on the plant when it was added to the potion. It was about this time that Selena's voiced reached his ears. "Rei!"

Worried he ran up stairs to the bathroom just as Selena yanked open the door. He was momentarily stunned by the site of her in only a towel but shook himself out of it when her fear hit him like a ton of bricks. He saw that she was white as a ghost and her eyes as wide as saucers. "Rei! His blood, my blood, it mixed together!" She grabbed his shirt and fisted it into her hands "That's why the window opened! That's why I saw him! Oh my god! He saw me to Rei! What do I do?" "Calm down! Who saw you? Who did you see?" "Dracula!"

Rei stared at her almost no believing what she said "but I thought you said-" "I know what I said!" she snapped, "It was a dimensional window between our worlds. The power of the potion combined with our mixed blood must have created at type of bond powerful enough to cause a rip between our worlds." "Selena…" Selena was deeply concerned about what was going on, she almost looked as though she wanted to cry. Almost. Rei took a deep breath then let it out. "Look you need to calm down. You know you won't be able to think clearly unless you do." Selena looked at him for a moment. Before sighing, "Yes your right. Im sorry." "Its okay, id probably freak out too." She smiled.

"I'll just go finish cleaning up then" Rei nodded and Selena went back into the bathroom. When she was out of sight, his shoulders slumped "man, this is some serious shit."

* * *

**~DRACULA'S DREAM~**

'_**Huh'**_** Dracula looked around him. He noticed that he was no longer in his coffin sleeping. Instead, he was in a large library/study with all sorts of books ranging from fiction to nonfiction. There were even books on alchemy and black magic. Even white magic and the healing arts. One book that caught his eye though was sitting on a coffee table near the fireplace. It was a medium in size but thick. Bound in faded red leather and the pages yellowed with age.**

**Picking up he looked it over. The golden letters making up the title were nearly all rubbed off and unreadable. Curious he opened it up only to have the book began screeching and howling, Dropping it due both to surprise and the pain it caused his sensitive ear drums he glared that the offending object fully prepared to kick it into the fire place when a figure slid in front of him and slammed the book closed. "What was that?" He hissed angrily "A book of possession" "What?" she looked up at him dully her expression clearly showing her annoyance. "Forget it" she placed the book back on the table and stood. She was shorter than Dracula but at least a foot or so barely reaching his chest. Folding her arms across her chest, she looked up at him not at all intimidated by his height.**

"**Now then why are you in my study? And just who are you?" He raised a brow in amusement at her behavior toward him and gave a courteous bow. "I am Count Vladislaus Dracula. Who might you be?" She stared at him as though he had grown a second head or suddenly turned into his hell beast form. "Oh this can not be happening! The dimensional window wasn't enough now you've got to invade my dreams too?" "Excuse me?" She sighed and shook her head "Never mind just leave." **

**Dracula was annoyed with her rudeness and sudden dismissal of him. In all his long years, no woman has ever dismissed him from her presence. Except Anna but she did not really count because he knew that if wanted to he could control her and make her his puppet. "And how exactly can I leave when I don't even know how I got here in the first place. And exactly where is here anyhow?" Selena slapped her face. "'here' is my study." "You dream about your study?" She glared at him "I happen to find it very relaxing." the corner of Dracula's mouth twitched in amusement. Selena noticed and her glare intensified "not one word count" she spat his title as though it left a bad taste in her mouth.**

**This caused him to return her glare. "You still have not told me your name." "I have many names," she said stubbornly. Dracula smiled evilly a plan forming in his mind as she turned away from him. Quietly but quickly he walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against his chest as he nuzzled her neck and breathed in her scent. A mixed scent of jasmine and orchid combined with powerful magic and darkness filled his senses. He could feel the need to taste her blood grow within and his fangs began to grow as his eyes glowed. **

**Sensing the danger, she was in she spoke "release me this instant count." He chuckled and her heartbeat sped up. "Now now little one, There's no need to be frightened." "Im not afraid of you, Ive just no desire to be bitten by another vampire." Without warning, he growled and spun her around and slammed her against the bookshelf pinning her arms above her head. She glared up at him defiantly. "You've been bitten already?" "That's no concern of yours," she hissed.**

"**It is my concern because you belong to me now." "I belong to no one. Least of all you!" He smirked down "We will soon see about that." He moved down to her neck and placed a kiss on her pulse. She flinched and just as he was about to bite her he was blasted across the room.**

**Standing up straight, she exuded the power and confidence of someone in a position of power that demanded respect. "I will not allow myself to be bitten by someone unless that first have my permission count. You will do well to remember that." Dracula was laughing as he stood back up. "It has been to many years since Ive had a good challenge. I will enjoy taming you little one." Her eye twitched in annoyance at the nickname. "Don't call me that!" He smiled "But you refuse to tell me your name so I must call you something. And little one suits you given your small stature." "IM NOT SHORT!" "Ah it seems ive found a weakness in you" her eye twitched again and she desired nothing more than to punch him in the face. "As it stands, Night fall is coming and I must awaken now. Until our next meeting." **

**Using his vampire speed, he quickly moves to stand in front of her. She blinks at the sudden change as he tilts her head up and places a quick kiss on her mouth. Just as suddenly, he was gone as both of them woke up in their respective places**

**~END DREAM~**

* * *

Dracula opened his eyes and got out of his coffin. He thought about the dream. It was the first dream he had ever had since becoming a vampire. He got bathed and dressed in a pair of black pants and boots with a white button up shirt only done up half way and his hair pulled back in its usually ponytail. He had a plan to find out what was going between him and his new pet. And she was his even if she refused to admit it yet.

If there was one thing, he did not like it was not understanding what was going on around him. But first thing was first. He had to hunt.

* * *

**1875 words.  
****Man its so laaate. Its freaking 2:30 in the morning and ive got to get up early for work. Im so going to hate myself when I wake up.  
****Anyways. Thanks to the few people who actually bothered to review this story. I don't understand why people will favorite a story or add it to their alearts and yet not even bother to leave a review.  
****This story has changed since I first started writing. The part of the story that's already written out has become more of a guide than anything now as much of what I actually type out isn't even written in the note book. Weird I think. Does that happen to anybody else?**

**Anyhow. People please remember to review and let me know if I should continue the story or not.  
Also on a similar note. If enough people want me to continue this story i have a poll posted up in my profile where readers can vote on which story they want me to complete first. So if you dont want to take the time to leave a reveiw but want me to continue this story then got to my profile and cast your vote!**

**~KageMori**

* * *

**-NOW-**


End file.
